A Scorpions Kiss
by SeekingYue
Summary: Azula chuckled airily into his ear, nails trailing down broad arrowed shoulders. "You were a fool to think a scorpions kiss held anything but venom." In a game of cat and mouse, both parties realize what it means when the predator becomes prey.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. First attempt at Azula/Aang.**

* * *

01

❀ Taste ❀

* * *

She found that he was surprisingly delicious.

Intoxicating almost, as his hands rubbed circular motions into her skin, warm lips caressing her neck- she couldn't ignore just how masterful the air nomad was when it came to pleasure.

It was his taste,

His smell.

His entire _aura really-_ that caused an animalistic heat, a purely instinctual _need_ , to seep into her. And she couldn't will it away.

She could will most things away, for a time at least. Her visions for one. The voices. And her mothers _infuriatingly_ tragic face.

Yet she couldn't will him and his _touch_ away- even when he wasn't there. No matter how hard she tried, when he left- she yearned for him to come back. To anger her with his constant smiles that held no pity- but kindness.

Yearned for him to sit beside her while she pointedly ignored him, her golden eyes gazing out the barred window within her prison- _no matter how much he claimed otherwise, it **was** a prison-_ as he watched her, eyes clear and warm and quiet.

She'd miss how he'd lace his fingers through hers, pretending not to notice her gritted teeth as he told her about his travels. To lift his hand slowly and cautiously- as if one sudden move will make her pull away- and when he saw her resolve weakening, to brush his thumb against her cheek and smile that _infuriatingly_ calm smile.

To kiss her. To hold her. To do what he was doing with her now- she _needed_ it. All of it. He was the only one who could do this for her- and it alarmed her at first, with how carefully he had intercepted her walls.

Yet now that he had broken past them, she didn't want him to leave. Or to fix her. She just needed him to be broken with her- as foolish as it was to hope for him, the mighty 'Avatar'- savior to the people yet lover to a monster, to _ever_ be broken by her side.

After all, he could never be anything less than an idol, while she was and always would be a fallen pinnacle- at least as far as the world was concerned. It almost made her chuckle really, at how things had changed. Once she had been a ruthless weapon hellbent on capturing him- her cunning unmatched, her wit deadly and her flames even deadlier.

He had only been a child. A child with the weight of his people on his shoulders, but still a child. Not much younger than her, yet clearly outmatched and outwitted in every way.

And now she was the one being nudged this way and that, while he held the power. And it made her want to laugh at the irony of it, as she would have slain anyone who would have suggested such a turn of events to her years ago.

But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was the deep craving for him to go further, to not waste any time on being gentle with her- _as that wasn't what she wanted, or needed._ She just needed him to dull the pain, to make her feel power again- to make her forget just how much of a caged bird she really was.

But he always teased her. Always drew it out- never gave her what she wanted until she eventually growled and took matters into her own hands, only for him to take control in no time- showing who was truly the prey and predator.

Azula could be patient. She'd proved it thousands of times before back when the war was still prevalent.

But this wasn't her stringing in unsuspected prey- this was her being preyed _on_. And she _wanted_ him to devour her. To overtake her. To consume her. He tasted like air, like _bliss_ \- sweet and bitter and hot and cold at the same time.

And he tasted _so good_ when he kissed her. Swallowing her every moan with his lips curving into hers. Soft yet burning her with every touch, every nibble- as if his caress was marking her for his. He was _intoxicating_.

Intoxicating- but infuriating.

 _'Come on Avatar.'_ Azula murmured impatiently, her golden eyes sharp but just a whisper away from glazing over as his large and lean figure hovered over her, warm hands and lips never leaving her skin for too long. _'I don't think these rags are going to remove themselves.'_

She felt him chuckle softly into her neck, though she couldn't quite fathom what was so amusing. In fact she felt a trickle of irritation seep through her as he slowly and teasingly slipped her tunic off her torso, the pale skin of her shoulders and collarbone smarting under the cool air. Azula glared at the mans slothfulness, but the monk only smiled at her as he gently kissed her frown away, causing her to sigh- whether in defeat or annoyance was unclear to her. But then again everything was unclear for her when it came to him.

The Avatar was truly infuriating in times like this.

Yes his soft caresses elicited whispering gasps as she urged him to to go faster, to give her more. But it wasn't enough. Could never be enough.

She thrived off pain. She got off on digging her nails into his shoulders until the red shone through, the soft crinkle of skin between his eyebrows and the slight parting of his sinfully pure lips being a typical but endearing reaction to her infliction's on his body.

If she didn't know any better, she would say he enjoyed the pain just as much as she enjoyed giving it.

If she didn't know any better, she would say so.

But she does know better.

And she knows better than anyone else that their pleasurable times together will never last, because he is the savior of the people- while she is simply a wretched war prisoner.

Something to be pitied- the Fire Lords broken adversary- the kings pathetic sister who once tried to slay him, who once overcame him but was no more. A defeated enemy- an obstacle to be forgotten and _discarded- that was what the world saw her as and that was the way she would stay._

He however, has made it quite clear he is not one with the world. He is different from them. But he isn't enough- he never will be. Not truly. Not for the rest of her _life_.

But for now she does not linger on those bitter thoughts. No, instead she lets herself release all of the tension, the pent up frustration, the desire, bitterness, craving- and much to her chagrin- _desperation_ into the Avatars durable body.

Azula lifts her hands abruptly, chapped fingers grasping both sides of the Avatars face, halting his heated kisses, her body instantly burning from the loss of contact, and lifting his face to her view. His clear eyes are like the sun as he gazes down at her, so at peace and so full of power that Azula allows herself to stop calculating every move, every motion- and she just kisses him without a second thought.

Or rather, more accurately, she inhales him. His breath becomes hers- and he has plenty of it, being an airbender. And she truly believes he embodies his element. His touches are as light as air and the affects on her are so, so deeply heavy and weighted like iron on her heart.

She slides her tongue across his bottom lip and he gives her entrance, causing the heat in her body to only grow until she feels as if she's becoming an inferno.

She enjoyed biting,

scratching,

grinding,

 _clutching_ -

Gentle caresses and soft kisses were only teases- tastes of bliss that never quite became ecstasy.

She needs more from him. More. **_More_**.

She feels selfish in that moment too. She wouldn't deny that.

But he doesn't mind. She knows he doesn't. His tired half smiles and understanding eyes have always infuriated her. His soft breathy whispers and light kisses that send electricity down her spine send her into a high. She knows that with him, even though he seems to willfully give her the reins to their mutual 'relationship'- it is really him who has true control.

Even though it is always she who initiates the deed. Always she who moves in for the kill- for the first kiss and the first brush of skin. It is him who has power over her. With his sweet smiles and gentle touch that irritates her ache for control yet soothes her need for him.

She doesn't know when he'll stop this.

She doesn't know when he'll leave her.

She just knows that for now, she can only revel in how dangerously sweet he tastes.

He is intoxicating- and she'll take all she can from him like a parasite until there's nothing else left to give.

* * *

 **This is basically just Azula musing to herself over her primal needs- both sexually and just in general really, but hopefully the flow was seamless. I'm still deciding on whether this should be a solid story or just random drabbles, but for now I'll freefall.**


End file.
